


Um... Ah... Er... The Sister..?

by BlairWidows608



Series: Life is Strange 2 - 2 Fics per Episode [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Good night, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I needed to finish before midnight, I wrote this at 10 pm and it's now 11..., M/M, Out of Character, Sorry Not Sorry, Well... I'm gong to hell, Wow..., hints of underage, literally...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairWidows608/pseuds/BlairWidows608
Summary: Sean awakes to Daniel shaking him and sees a person staring at them.(Still suck at summaries...)





	Um... Ah... Er... The Sister..?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some cringe that I wrote on a 2 hour deadline. I promised myself I'd write 2 Sean x Daniel fics for every episode. So... Here's 1-2..? Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> (Fic 1-2)

 

~.~Sean's POV~.~

 

"S-Sean! Wake up!" I heard Daniel whisper as he shook me gently, yet urgently. I sat up rubbing and opening my eyes before stopping. There was someone kneeling just outside the cave, staring at us. They raised their hands in defense as they spoke. "H-Hold on! Don't scream! I mean you no harm!" They quickly said, their voice sounding slightly feminine. I backed up to the back of the cave, wrapping my arms around Daniel protectively. They, presumably she, backed up too, bringing her hands to the hood that shadowed her face, pulling it down. I almost immediately recognized her. "Angelina..?" I said slowly, earning a nod from her. "So you do remember me..." She said smiling softly. Angelina was our half sister. She lived with our grandparents though. She was very quiet and didn't speak unless she was spoken to. "Why are you here?" I asked, loosening my grip on Daniel. She let out a small sad laugh before speaking, "Well... I saw the news and I... Needed to find you. Grandpa and grandma are worried. I couldn't see them like that..." Her smile dropped for a moment before she reached inside her pocket, pulling out a... Um... What..? I gave her a questionable look, making her burst out laughing. "Ha! You really think I was here for plot? Nope! Here, have fun!" She dropped the... Thing... On the ground before turning and running into the forest, laughing. Daniel looked at where she went before smiling. "She never changes, does she!" "I guess not... At least she still delivered..." I picked up the item she left and pushed Daniel back, smirking. Oh, tonight's gonna be fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Argh... I'm so tiered.... I know I just misspelled that, but I can't be bothered to go back and fix it... Goodnight...
> 
> (Also, I'm working on a big project that might take a while, but all I will say for now is that anyone who ships Sean x Daniel will like it!)


End file.
